


【Timjay】Meet me on the battlefield.

by Blameonme



Category: DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Tim Drake is Batman
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: 他总是在做一些不自量力的事情，是吗？选择孤身前往库拉克，选择与上百人为敌，选择用这幅伤痕累累的身躯去面对穿着蝙蝠制服的Timothy Drake。螳臂当车。听起来像个悲剧。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 41





	【Timjay】Meet me on the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> 孤寂生境背景下的蝙蝠提×残疾桶。大小红曾经是双向暗恋的炮友。

Timothy Drake注视着哥谭。日以继夜。这座古老的城市恒久不变地掩盖在厚重的黑暗之下。蝙蝠侠的黑暗之下。

这里曾经罪恶、腐朽，每一寸砖石都浸满了肮脏的血迹，而现在刻着蝙蝠标志的士兵们经过时，街道空无一人。没有枪击。没有抢劫。没有强暴和毒品交易。这或许是某个人一直都想看见的景象，又或者不是。但无论如何，这就是蝙蝠侠治下的哥谭。它平静到死寂。

也许该有人来提醒他，他已经走得太远了。某些最微小的响动引起了他的警惕。Timothy将视线从巨大的监视屏前移开，转过身警惕地环顾蝙蝠洞，漆黑的披风在地面上曳出弯曲的弧度。四周空荡无声，就像它本该的那样。只有钟乳石上水珠滴落石板的声音打破寂静。他孤身一人。

Timothy按了按眉心，拿起桌边的咖啡杯往嘴里灌。也许是他太过疲倦，精神踏在高压线上太久了，才会产生幻觉……吗？

他走得太远了。以至于无法回头。

他走得太远了。但Jason Todd还是想找回他。

Jason把身体重量轻微地压在倚靠的石壁上，使自己隐藏在黑暗中。疼痛从义肢和血肉相连的切口爬上来，顺着他残存的神经蔓延。而他本以为他早已麻木。

他总是在做一些不自量力的事情，是吗？选择孤身前往库拉克，选择与上百人为敌，选择用这幅伤痕累累的身躯去面对穿着蝙蝠制服的Timothy Drake。螳臂当车。听起来像个悲剧。

但命运也从来没给过他第二个选择。它是避无可避的浪潮，一次次将他掷入无底的深渊。它迫使他前游……或者溺毙。曾经有那么一段时间，他以为他已经死了。他拖着残躯从累累的尸体中爬出来，鲜血糊满空洞的眼眶，他站不起来，也看不清前路。

但是他还是回来了。而他回来是因为——

Jason潜伏在蝙蝠洞的阴影中。自从Timothy掌控这里之后它已经变了很多，但他仍然从每一个角落发现过去熟悉的影子。他手里的枪已经上了膛，而机会只有一次。

——Tim需要他。

“抓到你了。”

Jason听到那把熟悉的嗓音在背后响起时，连惊诧的空隙都没有，几乎瞬间转过枪口，不假思索地扣下扳机，子弹尖啸着向那道黑暗的影子冲去，枪械的后坐力震得他手臂发麻。Timothy得承认Jason开枪的速度仍然能令他惊艳。在近到避无可避的距离，即使是蝙蝠侠也只来得及用披风迅速挡了一下，凯夫拉帮他挡下了大部分冲击力，但那还不够。就像一块巨石砸在了腰腹，剧痛从肋骨蔓延开，但很快被分泌的肾上腺素掩盖，因为激素的引导，又或者因为他秘而不宣的情绪，Timothy感觉浑身血液都在烧灼，他的动作前所未有的敏捷，反击在中弹的同时就已经开始。他扑上去抓住Jason持枪的右手，卸掉他的腕关节，从手里滑下的手枪落入Timothy的掌心。另一只手卡住Jason的脖颈将他钉在墙上，Jason重重地砸上坚硬的石壁，因为窒息的痛苦微微皱眉。Timothy才猛地意识到他下手太重了，已经远远超出了必要的范围。年轻的蝙蝠侠已经习惯了直接下杀手，双手沾满罪犯的鲜血。

Timothy凝视着黑暗中Jason亮得眩目的蓝眼睛。如果Jason的身体状况还在巅峰时期，他本来可以躲开他的攻击，甚至在同时做出反击。Timothy必须得拼尽全力才能在战斗中为自己赢得一点胜利的可能。但是现在？Jason从被压迫的喉管中艰难地呼吸着空气，苍白的皮肤开始泛起充血的红晕。他抓住他就像抓住一只折翅的蝴蝶。

Timothy松开手，黑洞洞的枪口代替它抵在了Jason的下巴上，他逼迫他抬起头，直视Timothy。他本来应该果断地开枪，一枪结束这个胆大包天的入侵者的生命，就像他杀死其他触碰他领地的人一样。但他没有。

“红头罩……”Timothy慢慢地念出那个名字。“你是来杀我的吗？”当那个问题从嘴里不由自主地冒出来之后，他就已经后悔了。永远别问一个你不想知道答案的问题。像他这样的聪明人本来应该更明白这个道理。更何况，即使得到了答案又有什么用呢，难道Jason Todd不知道他的行为有多么残忍，不知道即使他对他开枪，Timothy也永远不会杀他？

他爱他。毫无疑问。但当Timothy想到“爱”时，心里除了痛苦一无所有。他跨越了那条界限，并且再也无法回头。他失去了很多。他曾经坚定的信仰，他对未来的希望，他的家人，朋友，爱人。Bruce，Alfred，Dick，Damian……Jason。他恐怕他也已经失去了爱的资格。

“不。”坚硬冰冷的枪管的压迫让Jason的嗓音变得模糊不清，他盯着Timothy，艰难地，但仍然一字一句地说。

“我是来救你的。”

Timothy瞳孔骤缩，触电一样猛地松开手，手枪掉落在地，Jason略微踉跄了一下，还没来得及做出反应，双臂就再次被Timothy用手锁在身后，骨头被弯折时发出了令人牙酸的呻吟。这个姿势几乎让Jason整个落入Timothy怀里，如果当下不是这种对峙局面，他猜下一秒他们就该出现在床上才对，就像曾经的每一次。啊，Timbers，不错的关节技。

Jason的脑袋被迫埋进Timothy的肩膀里，距离太近以至于Tim身上熟悉而清冷的气息把他整个人包裹起来。Timothy的手在Jason背脊上蜻蜓点水地游移，像是不知道是否应该把他完全揽入怀中。最终他抓起Jason的外套，把他拖到椅子旁。

Timothy一边把Jason用铁链锁住，一边平静地解释道：“你知道，头罩，我现在还不能信任你。”

Jason看着Timothy在面前半蹲下来，给他的脚踝扣上最后一段脚铐，现在他的腿动弹不得了。他耸耸肩揶揄道：“天哪，宝贝，你当初在床上可不是这么说的。”

Timothy站起身，脸上的表情有些意外，他甚至能听见自己声音的颤抖：“我以为……”

Jason挑起眉：“以为我已经不想活了？”

Timothy深深呼了一口气，努力保持自己的语气平稳：“我之前找过你。”何止是找过，他疯了一样差点把全世界翻了个遍。他没日没夜地搜寻，咬着牙向上帝祈祷，他以为只要Jason还活着，无论怎样都不要紧。但他错了。

“我知道。”Jason平静地说，“而且我那时候确实是不想活了。”

Timothy觉得浑身血液都凉了，所有的语言都变成棉花堵在他的喉咙里。他不想让Jason知道他找到过他，他失去了一只眼和一条腿，对于一只羽翼折断、跌入尘埃的罗宾鸟，对于一个像Jason那么骄傲的人，被曾经并肩的伙伴看到无疑是一场折辱。所以他当时默默地离开了，当然了，在这一切发生之后，不让哥谭的阴翳再次触碰到他才是最好的选择。但他显然低估了Jason的警觉性。Timothy早该想到的，即使伤痕累累、精疲力竭，他仍然是Jason Todd。Timothy在穿上蝙蝠制服之后第一次被接二连三的恐惧击中，他艰难地从哽住的喉咙里挤出断断续续的话：“那你现在……？”

“看起来有人还需要我，所以我就从地狱里爬回来咯。”Jason咧开嘴自嘲地笑了笑，“又一次。”

Timothy听见自己心脏震颤的声音。他也许也应该露出一个笑容，然后走上去拥抱他的兄弟，他单方面的爱人，他的灵魂伴侣，告诉Jason他有多么想要他。但他甚至连笑都笑不出来，他后退了两步，背对着Jason。

“你不应该回来。离哥谭远远的吧。”

“为什么？”Jason问。

“你知道吗？”Timothy的声音很低，他没有正面回答，反而扯开了话题：“Bruce一直在害怕。失去你之后——尤其是失去你之后——他害怕蝙蝠制服就是腐蚀性的毒药，最终会吞噬他身边的每一个人。”

蝙蝠侠的继任者转过头，深蓝色的眼睛在苍白月光下如粼粼湖面。

“我知道他的恐惧。我都知道。但只有我用颤抖的手接过制服的那一刻，我才真正明白。”

“我不能承受失去你的后果。”

Jason沉默着。尽管视线停留在反光的地板上而不是Tim身上，他也知道Timothy直直地注视着他，那道视线几乎把他投入溺亡的深海。他的手摸进皮衣口袋——感谢Tim没有锁住它们——叩开打火机，点燃一支烟，尼古丁和焦油的气味让他重新清醒过来。隔着浮沉的白色烟雾，他终于抬起眼看着Timothy。

“不。你一直都拥有我。”

Jason慢慢从喉咙里发出一声叹息：“过来，Tim。抱我。”

Timothy睁大了眼，全身僵硬，口干舌燥得说不出话。

他明知道他只需要用一个眼神就可以把Timothy钉在原地。

他明知道他永远无法拒绝他。

Timothy轻轻把Jason抱到宽阔的电脑桌前，其他东西都被他随手推到了地上。他让Jason敞开身体躺在桌面上。Tim脱掉他的外套和紧身衣，那副更加苍白，但仍然漂亮而结实的身体几乎像是在发光。当他弯下腰时，漆黑的披风垂下来落在Jason的大腿上。Jason用赤着的脚踢了踢蝙蝠侠的腿，然后被对方捉住脚踝揉捏了两下：“脱掉它。我不喜欢。”

Timothy看着他。Jason抬起手抚摸着年轻者带着惊讶的面孔：“我知道你也不喜欢。”然后他环住他的脖颈，引导Timothy低下头，凑上去吻住了他。他们交换了一个漫长而缱绻的吻，温热的唇瓣和舌尖像交颈的天鹅一般磨蹭着。这感觉这么对，这么熟悉，几乎让Timothy回到他还是红罗宾的时刻。

蝙蝠披风被Jason解开，光滑的布料无声地落在地上。Timothy的手顺着Jason的胸膛滑到小腹，再到敏感的腿根。他的指尖在紧闭的穴口打转时，Jason微微颤抖了一下，身体的记忆被重新唤醒。“快点进来，Tim……”Jason催促道，然后发现Timothy露出一脸无奈的表情。Jason挑了挑眉。

“我没有润滑剂，也没有安全套。”Timothy说。当然了，在他成为蝙蝠侠之后，他的身边甚至再也没出现过一个人，不管是韦恩集团的年轻总裁还是夜巡哥谭的蝙蝠。他当然不需要准备这些东西。

Jason睁大眼睛，然后忍不住笑了一声，抓过堆在一旁的外套，掏出一支软管抛给Tim，对方敏捷地伸手接住，低头看了一眼。凡士林。Timothy抓住Jason的腰，脸上的表情并不愉快：“说真的，你为什么会随身带这种东西？”

Jason不耐烦地拽了拽Tim的制服，脸上泛起一层诱人的薄红，他尽力想使自己的语气漫不经心：“嗯哼，谁知道你什么时候会走运跟某个漂亮男孩滚上床呢。”好吧，他就只是不想承认他说的男孩实际上就是特指Tim Drake一个，润滑剂也是来找他之前特意准备的。

两根手指带着湿淋淋的润滑剂插了进去，也许突如其来的妒火冲昏了蝙蝠家族中最聪明的那个的头脑，Timothy直接打开了干涩紧窄的后穴，指节有技巧地弯曲着抠挖内壁。他知道该怎么让Jason舒服。快感像电流一样窜上脊椎，Jason很快就闭上眼睛低喘起来。Tim看着他的哥哥被他用手指操得情动的样子，挑了挑眉，语气带着尖刺：“看起来你的情史不怎么丰富，是吗？你紧得就像第一次被插一样。”

当然了。因为根本就没有过别人。Jason的语气有点恼羞成怒：“闭嘴然后操你的。”

Timothy俯下身用唇舌包裹住他胸前嫩红的乳头，牙齿碾磨过可怜的肉粒，像在吃棒棒糖一样津津有味地吮吸着，Jason的手指难耐地拽住他的短发，像是不知道该把他往胸前按还是推开。Tim从来不会掩饰他对Jason近乎完美的肉体的热爱，他结实但柔软的胸肌，Tim喜欢揉捏它们像是它们能够挤出汁水，收紧的纤细腰肢，在被触碰时总会兴奋地颤抖，修长饱满的大腿，曾经他会吻遍Jason全身上下每一寸皮肤，他的兄长会露出难得一见的羞涩，直到忍无可忍命令Tim停下然后操他。

现在Timothy温柔地抚摸着Jason膝盖之下被截断的左腿，因为肌肉萎缩那条腿变得有些苍白细瘦，但仍然美得令他心折。带着瘙痒和刺痛的快感顺着伤口涌上来，Jason整张脸都因为异样的羞耻涨红，他本能地不想让Tim碰他的伤口，除非他愿意承认自己有慕残癖。那证明Jason被狠狠地打碎过，灵魂从缺口溢了出来。

“别碰……”Jason的声音夹杂着喘息，他拦住Tim的手。Timothy无声地叹息，手指勾起Jason左眼的眼罩，黑洞洞的眼眶露了出来，深可见骨的伤疤仍然生着嫩红色的痕迹。Jason蓝绿色的瞳孔放大了，Timothy能看见清澈的眼睛里倒映着自己的身影。他凑上去轻轻地啄吻着他的左眼，从清晰的眉骨到深邃的眼窝，那就像一根羽毛轻轻搔动，Jason忍不住像只被顺毛的猫一样微微眯起眼。“你很美。”

Jason愣了一下，看着Tim。他的眼睛在月光下像闪闪发亮的蓝宝石，Timothy忍不住又亲了一口，然后低声重复道：“你很美。”真的。他美得就像高高在上的神像，让Timothy想要跪下亲吻他的手背。在他还是红罗宾的时候如此，在他成为蝙蝠侠之后依旧。

Timothy反过来抓住Jason的手，引导他隔着黑色的制服去摸他的胸膛，Jason的指尖在心脏处深深的弹孔和刀疤上轻轻摩擦着。“你看，”Timothy的声音低得沙哑，他必须得用尽全力才能挤出一段流利的语句：“我们都已经不再完整了，不是吗？”

“……嗯。”Jason垂下眼，沉默很久才吐出一个字。他使劲眨了眨眼，让自己模糊的视线重新变得清晰，抬起脚充满暗示意味地挤压Timothy护裆板下早就勃起的阴茎，语气重新充满了红头罩惯有的嘲弄：“还要不要操了？你再说下去我可就要萎了，然后我们两个抱头痛哭一场，今晚是什么残障人士互助会之夜吗？”

Timothy忍不住低头笑了起来。他知道他的兄长。比起语言，红头罩更习惯于用行动来表达。所以——他的心神不禁开始摇动——那是不是意味着，他的伴侣其实也爱着他？

“遵命，哥哥。”Timothy带着笑意说。那句话像是一个标志，下一秒Tim就脱去了下身的盔甲，对着湿漉漉的穴口直直插了进去。

Jason猝不及防，被顶出了一声呻吟，他立刻咬住下唇，即将冒出口的浪叫变成了呜咽：“操……唔，别叫我哥……哈啊……”明明都把他在床上折腾到求饶那么多次了，现在在这里装什么兄友弟恭？

Timothy也低喘了一声。Jason的后穴又湿又热，紧紧地绞住粗大的阴茎，快感几乎要把他逼到失去理智。他得努力压下直接把Jason操翻在桌子上，让他哭都哭不出来的冲动，耐心地一寸寸地顶入紧闭的穴肉，扩开狭窄的甬道，直到插入最深处，龟头顶到前列腺的时候Jason忍不住叫了出来。“天……Jay，你好紧，比之前还紧。”Timothy忍不住感叹了一句，然后在确定Jason已经适应之后开始抽插，每一次阴茎都几乎完全抽出，顶端卡在来不及闭合的穴口，再深深撞进去，戳弄着前列腺。

Jason扶着Timothy的肩膀，断断续续的呻吟溢出嘴角。太大了，太深了，Tim把他填得那么满，他几乎每次都以为那根又大又沉的阴茎没法插进去，但是他的后穴总是能照单全收，他们契合得就像天生该如此。Jason抓紧手底的布料，他还想要更多，快感，甚至是疼痛。“Tim，Tim，快点操我……就这样——呜啊！”Jason催促的声音被捣碎成哭叫。

他的话对Timothy来说简直是火上浇油，欲望不费吹灰之力就战胜了理智，他蓝眼睛几乎都红了，双手扣住Jason的腰大开大合地操干起来，湿漉漉的润滑剂裹着体液流了出来，然后再被狠狠贯进去，洞口泛起细小的白色泡沫。阴茎上的每一道隆起都拉扯着甬道的敏感点，后穴努力含着它试图拦住它拔出去，于是Timothy会再次重重插入。Jason感觉整个世界都在他大脑里炸成一片烟花，他的下身一直在狼狈地流水，不只是后穴，还有勃起的性器顶端。Tim击打着体内最柔软的嫩肉时Jason的身体会不由自主地颤抖起来，他死死抓住Tim的肩膀，因为他怕Tim的动作会让他字面意义上的被操到地上，但与此同时，他的身体却诚实地流着水欢迎Tim一次比一次重的侵犯。

“天啊，你不知道你的身体有多棒。”阴茎再次撞上那个敏感点，这带出了Jason的尖叫，大腿夹紧Timothy的腰，“告诉我，你让别人这样操过吗，嗯，头罩？”

妈的。Jason嘴唇都在哆嗦，除了呻吟几乎组织不出完整的句子，他不信Tim看不出来，所以很明显他现在就只是在狭私报复。小心眼的蝙蝠。但是红头罩不吃这一套，他恶狠狠地瞪着Tim，断断续续地说：“当然了……哈，我总是……嗯……最受欢迎的那个……你知道……呜！Tim！”挑衅的后果是Timothy又往深处狠狠顶了一下，Jason几乎连沙哑的声音都叫不出来，周围的一切都天旋地转，只有那根他怀疑要捅到肚子的阴茎把他狠狠钉在原地。

“是吗？你也会在别人身下叫得这么淫荡对不对？”Timothy觉得自己一定是疯了，竟然因为想象那个并不存在的景象就妒火中烧，“你会在高潮时对别人叫我的名字吗？”Jason Todd是他的。他给过他永远摆脱他，摆脱这个烂透了的城市的机会，是他自己要跑回来的。他甚至他妈的让他离开——天知道逼自己说出那句话有多困难，他花了多大的自制力——现在，他别想自己会放手。“你想都别想，Jay。”上帝啊他已经失控了，Timothy绝望地想，但Jason甚至还在纵容他，抬起胯迎合他粗暴的动作，好让插入体内的楔子越捅越深。“因为我会把你操成我的形状，让你永远没法离开我。你会求我操你，只能是我。”

Jason被Tim在床上难得的荤话刺激得几乎没法思考，就好像那根阴茎也把他的脑子搅得一塌糊涂一样。他呼吸急促，浑身颤抖，在Tim的肩膀上呜咽，眼泪和口水狼狈地在脸颊上混成一片：“是的，是的，操我……我是你的……哈，哈啊……我要射了，我——”

Timothy配合地用顶端碾磨他体内的敏感点，把他直接送上了高潮。快感像是电流一样猛烈地击中他的脊椎，Jason无声地尖叫起来，眼前一黑，涨红的阴茎在没有被触碰的情况跳动几下，精液爆发出来，浊白的体液溅射到他的小腹，再蹭到Tim的制服上，黑色的布料沾上了污渍。Jason窝在Tim怀里大口喘息，他竟然射在了蝙蝠制服上，这个事实让他感到羞耻。

“制服脏了。”Timothy察觉到了这一点，他摸了摸怀里大猫的柔软的黑发，低声引诱他的兄长：“你愿意帮我舔干净吗？”

舔。光是听到这个词就几乎让Jason又湿了。他的大脑一片空白，没法思考，而显然狡猾的Drake正在利用这一点。妈的，他不能、他不能——

“嗯？”Timothy把还硬着的阴茎从后穴抽了出来，往后退了一步，轻轻地催促Jason。一直被填满的穴口突然就空虚得没法忍受，一张一合地乞求阴茎再次插入。

他不能——他为什么不能？Jason的脑子已经变成了乱糟糟一团，他在欲望的驱使下颤巍巍地跪在桌子上，Tim按着他的后脑勺，引导他的嘴唇贴上制服。Jason小心地探出舌尖舔舐着，动作轻得像舔奶的猫。他能感受到Tim结实的腹肌，他的制服上混合着血腥气、Tim独特的冷香和精液的腥膻味，那让Jason浑身颤栗。他舔了舔唇角，开始盯上那根发红怒张的阴茎，顶端沾满流出的汁液，在灯光下反射出淫荡的光芒。该死的，他绝望地意识到自己在不停流水，为把那根东西放进嘴里舔干净的想法而兴奋。

“唔！”Timothy因为Jason突然含住阴茎的动作忍不住发出了一声低喘，放在Jason脑后的手猛地扯紧他的头发。他的口腔同样温软湿热，而且Jason甚至丝毫不考虑生理反应，一口气把巨大的性器吞到了底，龟头卡在喉咙里引起肌肉抗拒地痉挛，而那让Tim感觉像是天堂，快感爆炸般地冲进大脑，脏话情不自禁涌到Tim的嘴边：“天，Red，你太棒了，你简直就是个天生的——”

Timothy低头注视着Jason，他高挺的鼻梁埋进浓密的阴毛中，嘴里的阴茎让他合不上下颌，口水顺着嘴角淌了下来，但他仍然努力地舔那根东西，两颊因为吮吸而凹陷下去。他看上去那么淫荡，那么漂亮。事实上，只要想到是Jason Todd正在给他口交这个事实就能让Timothy硬到爆炸。

Jason艰难地包裹着嘴里的性器，舌尖偶尔戳弄顶端的小孔，带着浓郁雄性气息的味道溢满口腔，荷尔蒙让他头晕目眩。而且现在后面的穴口空得让他难过，他的手甚至摸到那里试图用手指操自己。

Timothy拦住了他，他把阴茎拔了出来，因为他感觉自己快要射了，而他不想射在Jason嘴里。他温柔地重新抱住Jason，让他两条腿搭在肩膀上，然后猛地重重插入肉洞。Jason尖叫着，因为再次被操开充满而颤抖。他的嘴巴已经失控了，只能吐出令人羞耻的呻吟和浪叫：“Tim，对……太深了，太深了，呜啊——我要死了，我不行了……求你……Tim——”

Timothy低吼着，快速而粗暴地操干绞紧的甬道，湿软的后穴被挤压着揉弄成入侵者的形状，激烈的水声在蝙蝠洞里激起令人脸红的回音。快感在连接处越堆越高，他能感觉到Jason又开始轻微地抽搐起来，再次勃起的阴茎像坏掉的水龙头一样滴着水。而他已经走到了高潮的边缘，他急促地在Jason唇角落下一串吻：“Jason，love，哈啊……让我射在你身体里，让我填满你……”Jason脸上沾满了泪水，胡乱地点头。

Timothy将精液全部灌进Jason的后穴时死死地抓着他的腰和背脊，像是恨不能让他融化在自己怀里，Jason在他身下因为快感颤抖和低喘。Tim抱得太紧了。紧得Jason肋骨都发疼。但那种令人窒息的痛楚那么真实。真实得让他重新感觉活着。他听见Tim在他耳边呓语般重复同一句话，声音近乎哀求：“别走了。留下来吧。我需要你。我需要你。我需要你……”

Jason头晕眼花，用了很久才渐渐从过激的快感中清醒过来。Timothy在这个过程中一直紧紧抱着他。真奇怪，蝙蝠侠的继任者总是固执地拒绝他人的帮助，坚持一个人把全世界的重担都揽到自己肩头，但现在却像个孩子一样搂住自己最珍贵的玩具不松手。Jason叹了口气，手臂环上Timothy的脖颈。那双手布满枪茧、伤痕累累、支离破碎，但仍然温暖而厚重，像黑暗里的火焰，燃烧中的恒星，几乎将Tim点燃。

“我一直都在。”


End file.
